


S.C.I. Mystery Cases - The Right Garden - Jane Olivor - Music Video

by maidamedia



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: A music video, Right Garden by Jane Olivor, for medical examiner Gongsun Zhe and the sister of Chief Bai Yutong, Bai Yutong.
Relationships: Bai Qingtang/Gongsun Zhe
Kudos: 1





	S.C.I. Mystery Cases - The Right Garden - Jane Olivor - Music Video

S.C.I. Mystery Cases - The Right Garden - Jane Olivor

Bai Qingtang/Dr. Gongsun Zhe

[YouTube](https://youtu.be/Ddx3jsD8gS4)

[Stream or download from my website](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/guardian/video/SCI-Mystery-Cases-The-Right-Garden-Jane-Olivor-V01.htm)

S.C.I. Mystery Cases is a cop show out of Hong Kong. The two leads are Chief of SCI, Bai Yutong, and criminal psychologist, Dr. Zhan Yao. Chief Bai Yutong's sister, Bai Quintang, has just returned to police headquarters from the states, accompanied, as always, by twin monks. She is introduced to the medical examiner and immediately becomes obsessed with him. But her extreme personality comes from childhood trauma, when she was kidnapped and then shot, as the child of a VERY rich family.

[S.C.I. on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7shNKY_MAK8&list=PLATwx1z00HseqWDImIWsWuJf0b_AdTFpa)


End file.
